Kuroko Amnesia
by rucichy
Summary: bagaimana jika kuroko amnesia?dan bagaiman dengan midorima? silahkan baca,dan reader nilai sendiri. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE. fanfiction author pertama yang sedih-menurut-author-
1. Chapter 1

Selamat tahun baru ya reader tercinta #hug :D , gomen ruchy baru update sekarang karena bingung tidak ada inspirasi sih #tendang.

Baiklah tanpa basa-basi yang bikin reader sekalian bosan dengar basi nya (?) ruchy.

Tentu saja ini fanfictionnya MidoKuro,yuuuuk mari baca.

KUROKO AMNESIA

Pairing :: Midorima Shintaro x Kuroko Tetsuya , Sligh MidoTaka

Rate :: T-M ( mungkin )

Chapter.1

Secara normal (?) pasangan menikah dengan suami istri ,tapi beda dengan pasangan ini. Mereka adalah pasangan suami-suami yang baru saja menikah 3bulan setelah selesai dari universitas.

Pasangan ini adalah Midorima Shintaro dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Pasangan yang bertolak belakang dengan sifat masing-masing , Shintaro adalah putra pertama dari keluarga dokter terkenal yaitu Midorima Taro (?) Tetsuya sendiri putra tunggal dari pengusaha ternama dijepang Kuroko Suya.

Shintaro dan Tetsuya menikah karena sudah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka yang fujoshi akut ( memang ada ya ? ada kok ? ). Marga tetsuya tidak berubah karena itu cocok dengan tetsuya yang sebagai 'bayangan' ditim basket dahulu , sejujur nya kuroko sangat menyukai midorima karena sifat tsunder nya terbilang lucu.

Beda dengan kuroko, midorima tidak menyukai kuroko karena alasan yang menurut author abstrud(?) kenapa?karena dia percaya dengan oha-asa itu.

Midorima menyukai teman sejak SMA nya dulu bernama Takao Kazunari, namun karena sifat midorima yang tidak mau jujur maka takao sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang sebut saja yuya miyaji teman dari SMA juga, Sampai sekarang pun perasaan midorima masih sama yaitu menyukai Takao.

Kuroko tahu itu walau tubuh midorima bersamanya namun hatinya tidak bersama dengan kuroko,tapi walau begitu kuroko yakin bahwa suatu saat midorima akan sadar atas perasaannya entah bagaimana caranya hanya mengikuti arus ini saja.

"midorima-kun kau sudah pulang,kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku masakkan" Tanya kuroko yang menyambut midorima yang pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"tidak,terima kasih. Aku sudah makan" jawab midorima dengan berlalu tanpa menatap kuroko yang sedang mentapnya. " begitukah,baiklah akan aku siapkan untuk kau mandi." Kuroko pun berlalu melewati midorima yang tadi berada disampingnya.

Hati midorima bertanya kenapa jika sudah tahu perasaan yang sebenarnya kuroko tidak meminta cerai dengannya,kuroko adalah orang yang baik,sabar dan penuh perhatian yang kadang merasa hatinya terasa hangat. Ingin rasanya midorima menemaninya dirumah,berjalan-jalan bersama, kehangatan dalam rumah tangga ingin ia dan kuroko rasakan namun rasa egois memenangkan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Mereka tidak tidur satu kamar sejak mereka menikah midorima dan kuroko tidak pernah satu ranjang maupun satu kamar, Mereka memilih dikamar masing-masing.

Kuroko POV

jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi , "aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk midorima-kun,semoga ia mau memakannya." Aku pun bangun lalu mencuci wajah ku lalu berlalu kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk midorima-kun, kamar midorima-kun bersebelahan dengan dapur dan meja makan.

Namun saat aku melewati kamarnya sepertinya midorima-kun sudah bangun tapi kenapa ia tidak keluar kamar?

Di meja dapur terdapat pesan dari midorima-kun, yang isinya '_setelah kau membaca ini aku sudah berangkat,karena takao sedang sakit dan yuya sedang keluar kota.'_

Entah kenapa air dimataku mengalir begitu saja, sesak sekali jantung ku seakan beribu-ribu gunting menusukku." ne,midorima-kun jika aku sakit apa kau akan khawatir terhadapku? Kami-sama,rasanya aku ingin hilang ingatan kembali ketitik Nol lagi."

Entah berapa lama aku menangis, sampai saatnya aku berangkat untuk bekerja di TK Seirin mungkin jika aku mengajar semuanya terlupakan.

"baiklah,aku tidak ingin terlihat sedih dihadapan anak-anak." Aku pun tersenyum untuk menetapkah hati atau lebih tepatnya menenangkan hati ini.

Kuroko POV end

Walau pun kuroko berusaha menyembunyikan wajah yang sedang sedih namun tetap saja tatapan kosong yang membuat kuroko selalu menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin…ciiiit..Brak!

Darah segar berada dikepala kuroko pun mengalir dengan derasnya, oaring-orang pun mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit dan ada pula menghubungi orang yang mengenal kuroko yaitu 'Midorima'.

Midorima POV

Sebanarnya aku merasa kasihan terhdapa kuroko,ia selalu sendiri berangkat kerja pun sendiri.

Aku ingin mengantarnya namun perasaan dan egoisnya yang selalu mengalahkan dirinya, sekarang aku berada dirumah sakit karena orang yang aku sukai sedang sakit.

Ya sebut saja Takao ia sedang mengalami sakit tifus , ia juga yang membawa ku kerumah sakit terlalu pagi karena aku terlalu khawatir terhadapnya.

"ne~~shin-chan bagaimana kabarnya dengan Kuroko?apa ia baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan takao itu membuatku memikirkan kuroko, entah kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak sama sekali.

"kenapa kau Tanya tentang dia,nodayo?" jawab ku pada takao yang sedang tersenyum yang membuatku terasa tenang ,walau tidak sehangat senyuman kuroko.

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tau dia ia tidak mencarimu?" Tanya takao yang membuat aku bingung,kenapa ia tiba-tiba bertanyaa begitu?.

"aku bungan anak kecil lagi yang harus dicari-cari,nodayo."

"shin-chan, seharusnya kau menjaga pasti sangat membutuhkan mu. Bukan aku." Tatapan takao tidak bisa dibaca,apa ia tahu bahwa aku suka dengan dirinya?

"aku tau,kau suka dengan ku shin-chan. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersama mu,karena aku sudah milik sangat menyayanginya,dan shin-chan hanya sahabat untukku." Ternyata takao tahu bagaiman perasaan ku terhadapnya. "jangan sok tahu takao,siapa juga yang suka dengan kau."takao hanya tertawa namun kata-kata ini yang membuatku mengerti dimana posisi kuroko sama dengan ku.

Aku tahu kuroko menyukai ku,namu aku menyukai takao dan takao menyayangi yuya. Ternyata begini jika aku menggambarkan aku yang berada diposisi kuroko mencintai tanpa balasan ternyata sakit juga.

Drrttt..drrtt…

Getaran hanphone pun membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"aku permisi sebentar takao."

"baiklah." Jawab takao yang sekarang sedang berbaring ditempat tidur rumah sakit.

'_kuroko?tumben sekali ia menghubungiku'_

Aku pun langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut, namun belum sempat aku bertanya,ternyata suara orang lain. Perasaan apa ini?kenapa kuroko bersama orang lain?

"apa benar ini suaminya dari yang mempunyai Hanphone ini?" Tanya orang yang disebrang sana

"ya benar,kau siapa?dan dimana pemilik dari no ini ?"

"akh,maaf yang punya hanphone ini baru saja mengalami sekarang sudah dirumah sakit Teiko."

Entah kenapa aku langsung lari begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan takao, entah kenapa aku ingin bertemu , dengan kuroko tetsuya.

Untung saja rumah sakit nya adalah tempat ku bekerja,aku pun langsung berlari kelobby rumah sakit. Tenyata kuroko berada digedung sebelah lantai 4.

Aku pun berlari dan berlari pada akhirnya sampai diruangan yang digunakan kuroko.

Midorima POV end.

Tanpa basa-basi pun midorima langsung membuka pintu itu dengan keras sampai perawat yang sedang memeriksa kuroko sampai terlonjak kaget.

"kuroko!apa kau tidak apa-apa.!" Midorima untuk pertama kalinya menanyakan keadaan kuroko,saat ia melihat luka yang ada dipergelangan tangan dan kepala midorima hanya berfikir _'luka yang dideritanya tidak parah,apa aku terlalu khawatir.'_

Dikamar tersebut sekarang hanya mereka berdua, dengan nada nya yang kembali normal tanpa berteriaka midorima membuka pembicaraan.

"ku kira kau sangat parah,ternyata kau hanya luka kecil berarti aku peduli dengan mu berjalan kau harus berhati-hati."

"ano..aku minta maaf jika tidak berhati-hati,tapi apa aku boleh tahu siapa kau?dan apa kau tau siapa aku?karena sejak sadar tadi aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa-siapa?" entah bagaimana perasaan midorima sekarang melihat orang yang statusnya adalah –suaminya- melupakan semuanya.

"a..apa kau bilang,kau tidak mengingatku?" midorima bertanya sekali lagi dan dijawab dengan anggukan kuroko, dilihat dari mata birunya sangatlah redup tanpa ada kehidupan sama sekali.

Dan midorima berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi,mimpi yang merasa membuat dirinya nya semakin bingung bagaimana perasaannya yang sekarang.

Kuroko yang selalu memberikan sambutan saat ia pulang kerja,kuroko yang membuatkannya sarapan walau hanya dilihat saja oleh midorima, dan kuroko tersenyum hangat dan tulus untuk pertama kalinya ditujukan kepadanya.

Sekarang semua itu telah hilang dalam sekejab saja, dimana perasaan midorima semakin tumbuh untuk kuroko. Dan yang sekarang terjadi adalah kuroko mengalami AMNESIA.

To be countinue

Bagaimana pendapat kalian para reader tercinta,silahkan review dan silahkan berikan solusi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih ne~~yang sudah membaca dan review, dan terima kasih atas sarannya. ^^**

**Ruchy disini akan memuat fanfiction yang pairingnya jarang saja , karena sudah banyak sekkali yang mainstream #ups maaf..maaf #kick ..**

**Baiklah selamat membaca #bow**

KUROKO AMNESIA

Pairing :: Midorima Shintaro x Kuroko Tetsuya Sligh MidoTaka

Rate :: T-M ( mungkin )

Chapter.2

Sudah 7 hari semenjak kuroko amnesia , setelah menjalani pemeriksaan untuk melihat perkembangannya namu ternyata belum ada perkembangan sama sekali.

Midorima sudah menceritakan siapa Kuroko dan juga ia sudah menikah dengan Midorima,walau bagian dimana Midorima mengabaikan Kuroko tidak diceritakan kepadanya. Karena Midorima takut jika Kuroko membencinya dan tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hidup rumah tangganya.

Bagaimana pun juga Midorima akan berusaha kembalikan ingatan Kuroko,dimana ada bagian Kuroko yang Midorima rindukan,Yaitu tatapan dan senyuman hangat untuk Midorima saat ia pulang dan berangkat kerja.

"moshi..moshi,kuroko?sebentar lagi aku pulang,kau ingin aku bawakan apa untuk makan malam?" Untuk pertama kali nya MIdorima memberikan perhatian untuk Kuroko-nya itu,walau memang membutuhkan kesabaran extra.

"tidak Midorima-kun,terima kasih tadi aku sudah makan." Jawab Kuroko yang berada diujung telepon sana.

"begitukah,baiklah."tampak wajah tampan Midorima kecewa. Saat Midorima berjalan keluar rumah sakit ia melihat orang yang dikenal,orang yang dulu ia sukai,ya dia adalah Takao.

"takao,kau sudah sehat?lalu kenapa wajah mu terlihat jelek sekali." Ada nada khawatir pada diri Midorima,keadaan takao sekarang terlihat seperti orang yang putus cinta.

"shin-chan, aku..aku…sudah tidak bersama dengan yuya lagi." Tangis takao membuat Midorima bingung disisi lain ia ingin cepat pulang karena Kuroko pasti sudah menunggunya, namun disisi lain ia tidak tega dengan takao.

"kenapa bisa terjadi takao,kau bisa ceritakan kepadaku,nodayo." Midorima berusaha menenangkan takao yang terisak dengan tangisannya dan membawanya untuk duduk yang berada dirumah sakit.

"aku yang memintanya untuk mengakhirinya, karena…. Aku mencintai shin-chan." Pengakuan takao yang membuat jantung Midorima berhenti berdetak, yang membuat ia semakin bingung.

Apa yang harus Midorima lakukan , selama ini memang benar Midorima menyukai takao namun itu dulu sekarang ia menyukai Kuroko. Karena selama ini Midorima sadar bahwa Kuroko yang sudah menemaninya disaat Midorima jatuh karna cinta tak terbalas oleh takao , merawat Midorima , dan menjadi istri-coret-suami rumah tangga yang baik walau ia tahu hati Kuroko sangat terluka karena keegoisannya.

"shin-chan,kenapa diam?apa shin-chan juga masih menyukai sekarang." Suara takao membuat Midorima kembali kealam sadar karna ia mengingat masa lalu dengan Kuroko sebelum ia amnesia.

"emm..ano takao,aku senang jika kau bisa jujur dengan perasaan mu yang sebenarnya." Midorima berhenti sejenak "aku pun juga menyukaimu, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku baru mengerti bahwa orang yang ingin aku lindungi,sayangi dan dicintai hanyalah Kuroko, dia selalu sabar menungguku , dia sudah lama merasakan sakit atas keegoisanku. Sejak Kuroko amnesia aku baru menyadarinya bahwa semua kehangatan Kuroko hilang begitu saja,mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk memperbaiki keadaan dalam rumah tangga ku. Jadi takao,terima kasih kau sudah menemaniku saat SMA dulu dan mengerti aku. Biar ini jadi masa lalu yang indah. Sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali dengan yuya,ia pasti juga sangat menyayangimu walau tidak terlihat ia menyayangi dengan caranya sendiri." setelah penjelasan dari Midorima , ia pun berjalan meninggalkan takao yang menangis histeris, Midorima ingin menangis tapi ia menahannya karna pikiran dan hati Midorima sudah untuk Kuroko.

**Akh,akhirnya chapter 2 selesai . chapter 3 akan update lumayan lama , jadi ruchy harap reader sekalian menunggu ne~ Yuk kritik dan sarannya .. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akhirnya chapter 3 update lagi ,terimakasihuntuk yang sudahsetiamembacaneee~~~**

**Yuk tanpabanyakcuap-cuaplangsungbaca.**

KUROKO AMNESIA

Pairing :: MidorimaShintaro x Kuroko Tetsuya. SlightMidoTaka

Rate :: T

Chapter 3

Kuroko POV

Beberapa jam yang laluMidorima-kun pergi keluar rumah, dan sampai saat ini belum jugakembali, tetapi tidak apa-apa, asalkan ia baik-baik saja.

Beberapa hari ini, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang sikap Midorima-kun yang menurutku aneh, aku memikirkan orang tuaku dan salah satu sahabat baikku, Kagami-kun.

Melihat tingkah Midorima-kun yang menurutku cukup aneh semenjak aku sadar di rumahsakit, aku sempat berpikir, apa dulu aku pernah melakukan kesalahan kepada Midorima-kun? Karena di setiap kali aku bertanya tentang bagaimana keadaan dan perjalanan rumah tangga kami, ia akan selalu menjawab dengan dingin bahwa rumah tangga kami baik-baiksaja, namun aku dapat melihat raut kesedihan yang tidak terpancar dengan jelas diwajahnya.

Tiba-tibaku dengar suara bel pintu rumah berbunyi, dan aku langsung berlari sekiranya itu Midorima-kun yang baru kembali.

"Akh,_okaeri _Midorima-kun." Sahut kusaat menyambut Midorima-kun. Saat aku melihat wajahnya,kenapa wajahnya begitu muram apakah terjadi sesuatu? Begitu pikirku. Inginakubertanyatetapikurasabesoksajakarenaiaterlihatlelah.

Kuroko POV End

-Skip Time-

Dipagi hari,Midorima sengaja bangun lebih awal untuk membuat sarapan Kuroko, berharap itu akan menjadi tahap awal baginya untuk menjadi suami yang perhatian dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

Midorima mendengar langkah kaki Kuroko, dan mencoba menyapanya"_Ohayou_ Kuroko, kau sudah bangun-nanodayo?" tanyaMidorima yang sedang menyiapkan mejamakan, dan terlihat seperti koki _special _bagi Kuroko. "_Ha'i_, seperti Midorima-kun lihat,aku baru bangun." Jawab Kuroko, dan Midorima menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang cukup menohok hati Midorima.

Mereka pun sarapan dalam diam, yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan sendok yang beradu pada piring dan detikan jam yang terdengar dengar samar. Tiba-tiba, suara getar ponsel Kuroko memecah keheningan yang ada, dan Kuroko pun langsung membuka email yang baru saja masuk.Kalau boleh jujur, Midorima sangat ingin tahu email dari siapa itu, tetapi karena sikap _tsundere_-nya, diurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"_Ano…_Midorima-kun, apakah siang ini aku boleh pergi dengan Kagami-kun?Dia ingin aku menemaninya mencari sepatu." Tanya Kuroko. Midorima menghentikan makannya,dan menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan kau-tidak-boleh-kemana-mana.

"Tapi Midorima-kun,aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya." terdengar nada kecewa dari Kuroko,karena keras kepalanya,ia akan mencoba berbagai cara untuk diizinkan keluar.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi kemana-mana,lagi pula kau masih belum sembuh benar-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima tidak maukalah .Ia harus menjaga Kuroko agar tidak pergi ataupun bersama dengan Kagami. Kagami adalah mantan Kuroko, walaupun setelah hubungan mereka berakhir, mereka kembali menjadi sahabat baik,jadi bisa dibilang Midorimacemburu.

Midorima tidak sadar, kalau Kuroko tidak pernah mengekang Kuroko sangat mengerti selang beberapa detik, Midorima menyadarinya, bahwa Kuroko dulu selalu mengizinkannya untuk bertemu dengan kali ini Midorima sudah tidak mau bersangkutan dengan masa lalu, yang akan diahadapi sekaranga dalah Kuroko yang hilang ingatan atau amnesia.

"Tapi Midorima-kun…"Kuroko masih terus berusaha membujuk Midorima._Grab._Tanpa persiapan apapun,Midorima mencium bibir Kuroko, dan mendorong tubuh Kuroko kedinding dapur yang dingin.

Kuroko hanya mematung tanpa bisa membalas ciuman Midorima yang semakin ingin memasuki ronggamulutnya.Saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas,ada rasa kecewa dalam diri Midorima.

"Baiklah,kau kuizinkan pergi, tapi aku harus ikut-nanodayo." Akhirnya Midorima pun menyerah. "Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu Midorima-kun?"Tanya Kuroko taky akin."Hari ini aku libur-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima yang langsung pergi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap tanpa menunggu argument punggung Midorima, Kuroko yakin bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mengubah jawaban Midorima, maka ia-pun mulai membersihkan meja makan dan langsung mandi,setelahMidorima tentunya.

**TBC**

**Maaf mina-san hanya sedikit jangan lupa review nee.. dan ucapan terima kasiih dari ruchy untuk Mausee yang sudah mau membantu ruchy :* **


End file.
